Wil
Wil (ウィル Wiru, Will in the Japanese version) is a seventeen year old Archer from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is a Pheraen archer who joins Lyndis’s party in the Taliver Mountains and gives them the name “Lyndis’s Legion.” History Not much is known of Wil when he lived in Pherae with his friends Rebecca and her brother Dan, although one time the two considered being mercenaries, and eventually he and Dan went to fulfill their dream, setting off and leaving a heartbroken Rebecca behind. They traveled for about a month before Dan got homesick and split up with Wil. Left astray in Badon, the archer wandered aimlessly before arriving in a village in the Taliver Mountains, being attacked by the bandits of the region. A cry calls out asking who lives in the village, and Wil answers it, coincidentally meeting Lyn and her troop. Learning of their battle with the bandits, Wil joins up with the group and fights them off, then joins them as he had no where else to go. Wil aids Lyn in her battle against Lundgren, then becomes a soldier of Caelin. A year later, Wil is one of the few survivors of Caelin’s occupying garrison, along with Kent, Sain, and Florina, driven out by Darin’s forces when they laid siege to Caelin. Eliwood and Hector arrive timely, and together they retake Castle Caelin. Wil then travels with the group as they quest to defeat Nergal and his Morphs. In the end if he survives, Wil becomes the commander of Caelin’s archer division even as it becomes part of Ostia when Lyn resigns as Marquess Caelin. In another possible ending, Will can marry Rebecca at the end of their journey, if they get an A support. If this happens he will become the father of the Pheraen archer Wolt from Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Personality Wil is best described as a cheery and optimistic person, treating most, if not all, of his companions as a friend at the cost of formalities, something which Kent tries to mend during his stay in Caelin. He has an outgoing and extroverted personality, though at times it inadvertently causes him to grate on others, especially for aloof characters like Rath or Raven. He is also noted as stubborn, mainly by Dart, who refuses to acknowledge the archer at first when he recognizes the pirate as Rebecca’s lost brother, Dan. However, he can also be serious and protective of those he cherishes, such as when he defended the villagers from marauding bandits before meeting Lyn, and when he promises to protect Rebecca and to never leave her side at their A support. Character Data Recruitment *Chapter 3: Lyn’s Mode. Visit the southwest village (or joins automatically starting from Turn 3) *Chapter 15/16: Eliwood’s Mode/Hector’s Mode. Automatically from the start. Base Stats Lyn’s Story Mode |Archer | Wind |2 |20 |6 |5 |5 |6 |5 |0 |6 |5 |Bow - D |Iron Bow |} Eliwood’s/Hector’s Story Mode |Archer | Wind |4 |21 |6 |5 |6 |7 |5 |1 |6 |5 |Bow - D |Iron Bow Steel Bow Vulnerary |} Note: His stats will always carry over from Lyn’s Mode, should he have been leveled up previously. Otherwise, if he was killed at any point in Lyn’s Mode, or if the mode was skipped, then these are his default stats. Also, in Hard Mode, his inventory is reduced to an Iron Bow. Growth Rates |75% |50% |50% |40% |40% |20% |25% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Sniper *'Hit Points:' +3 *'Strength:' +1 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Constitution:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'Aid:' +1 *'+40 Weapon Experience for Bow Mastery Rank' Supports *Lyn *Rebecca *Rath *Dart *Wallace *Raven Overview Wil joins in the third chapter of Lyn’s story as a Level 2 Archer, starting with all-around stats and low Resistance, like most, if not all units. He is focused on HP, strength, and skill, being able to consistently deal damage from indirect range to opponents. He is much easier to train than his fellow archer, Rebecca, and also has more stable growths, but is not exactly "superior". He has more durability and strength than her, but much less speed, though Wil has more con to wield heavier bows. However, they can support each other and cancel out their differences, or start a support triangle with the axeman Dart, which is not that difficult to set up. He has more skill and luck than Rath, and also joins earlier, but Rath has much higher speed, along with the addition of riding a horse and using swords; Rebecca and Wil are more backline units, while Rath is more of a frontline unit when he promotes. Regardless, Wil is still a solid option for an archer. A support option with either/both Rebecca and Dart will work, though he also has the option to support Lyn. Quotes Death quote (Lyn’s Mode) (Eliwood's/Hector's Mode) Final chapter quote Other Possible Endings Lyn’s Story Wil - Archer of Pherae With his cheery outlook and his happy-go-lucky demeanor, Wil has become quite dear to Marquess Caelin’s household. Kent is teaching him manners befitting a sworn man of Castle Caelin. Eliwood’s/Hector’s Story Wil - Archer without Equal Wil remained a knight of Caelin even after Ostia took over. He became the commander of Ostia’s Caelin archer division. Wil and Rebecca After their journey, Rebecca continued to work for Eliwood and became his most trusted retainer. Her childhood friend, Wil, joined her in service to Pherae. The son they later had shared their archery skills. Trivia *According to the prototype script of Rekka no Ken, Wil was originally planned to have supports with the Wyvern Rider Heath, and even had full support conversations with him, although this was later scrapped. *Wil's tendency to come up with or forget names is a bit of a running gag. He mistakenly calles Dart "Dark" and "Darth" while calling Raymond "Rave". *He bears a slight resemblance to Bartz, the main hero of Final Fantasy V. Gallery File:Wil-Portrait.png|Wil’s portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Wil-Mportrait.gif|Wil’s mini portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Wil as Archer.JPG|Wil's battle sprite as an Archer. Wil as a Sniper.JPG|Wil's battle sprite as a Sniper Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters